Almenys no sóc invisible per a tothom
by Sora2937
Summary: Matthew está trist per no haber passat el seu aniversari en companyia, qui será el que s'adoni de les seves llágrimes? [Escrit al 2014] Els personatges no són meus, són propietat de Hidekaz Himaruya, així com les imatges de la portada.


L'atmosfera silenciosa i tranquil·la de les proximitats de l'estany, es veia interrompuda per uns singlots provinents d'una figura asseguda al capdamunt d'un roc. La figura, vestida amb un camisó blanc que li arribava fins als genolls, tenia els cabells rossos i ondulats amb un tirabuixó que anava cap endavant tot cargolant-se sobre si mateix. Els ulls, blaus amb reflexes violetes depenent de com els donava la llum, estaven amagats darrere les dues manetes que intentaven en debades aturar les llàgrimes.

\- No hi ha dret... Per què ningú ha vingut...?

De sobte, d'entre la vegetació aparegué una cria d'ós polar que lentament, s'apropà fins a la figura on s'estirà en perpendicular a les cames del noi.

\- Hola, Kumajiro... –digué amb veu trista el nen mentre li acariciava el pelatge.- Saps? Ningú s'ha recordat... i ja fa una setmana...

Les llàgrimes tornaven a inundar els seus ulls i a lliscar galtes avall en contra la seva voluntat quan, de sobte, sentí una fregadissa al seu darrere. Espantat, girà al cap i mirà en aquella direcció just a temps per veure com l'arbust es movia. Encara més intranquil i sense saber quina mena de bèstia estaria rondant per allà, s'aferrà fortament a la cria d'ós que mirava l'arbust amb curiositat.

\- Aux, aux, aux, quina mal... Oh, mon dieu, a veure si m'han enganyat... No seria el primer cop de fet...

Sorprès i creient que es tractava d'una mala passada de la seva imaginació, digué amb veu baixeta:

\- Germà França?

Increïblement, la veu deixà de queixar-se i pocs minuts després, entrà dins la clariana de l'estany un noi d'uns vint anys, amb el cabell ros recollit en una cua a excepció d'uns flocs que queien a banda i banda del rostre, emmarcant unes faccions suaus, típiques dels adolescents. A la barbeta hi havia indicis d'una barba incipient molt ben tallada. Els ulls blaus inspeccionaven, intranquils, tot el seu voltant fins que reparà en la figura menuda que el mirava amb uns ulls oberts de la sorpresa. Seguidament, el major es dirigí cap al nen i mentre l'abraçava digué atropelladament:

\- Oh, Matthew! T'estava buscant i m'estava començant a desesperar... –de sobte, adonant-se dels ulls vermells i de les llàgrimes del menor, exclamà preocupat- Què et passa, Matt? Què et fa mal alguna cosa?

\- Què t'ha passat, germanet Francis? –preguntà el nen preocupat, fent cas omís de les preguntes del gran.

\- Eh? –preguntà Francis confós, però aviat ho entengué al veure com Matthew s'havia quedat observant el seu braç embenat i subjectat amb un cabestrell. Suposà que la pregunta també anava dirigida per la bena que cobria el front i la gasa de la galta dreta. Sospirà abans de continuar- Estic bé, no és tan greu com sembla, no pateixis i ara et toca a tu, per què ploraves?

\- P-però qui t'ho ha fet? –tornà a preguntar el nen.

Veient que fins que no estigués tranquil no respondria les seves preguntes, Francis agafà aire i digué:

\- No passa res, simplement que m'he barallat amb uns pirates anglesos de camí cap aquí... Evidentment, ells estan pitjor que jo! –exclamà amb una rialleta suau però acte seguit, el seu rostre s'entristí quan afegí- És per aquest fet que no he pogut arribar aquí la setmana passada per celebrar el teu aniversari...

\- Eh? – preguntà el nen confós mentre obria els ulls com plats alhora que mirava al major.

De sobte, una idea aparegué en la ment de Francis.

\- Un moment... no hauràs estat plorant perquè et pensaves que ningú es recordava de tu, oi?

\- N-no... –començà a dir el nen però en veure la cella alçada del més gran, contestà avergonyit- Sí...

Francis sospirà entendrit. Acte seguit, agafà en braços al menor i li féu un petó a la galta per afegir:

\- Vull que tinguis molt clar que jamais seré capaç d'oblidar-me de tu, entesos? Encara que estiguem separats per un gran oceà infestat de pirates, el creuaré per estar al teu costat i passi el que passi estaràs sempre present en la meva ment, entesos?

Encara avergonyit, Matthew assentí. Satisfet, Francis somrigué i alhora que acariciava la galta del menor amb la barbeta, digué:

\- I ara anem a casa a celebrar el teu aniversari, encara que amb retard, on t'espera el regal i els teus plats preferits, inclòs aquell pastís que tant t'agrada per dinar. Què et sembla el pla?

\- P-perfecte! P-para em fas pessigolles! –exclamà el nen rient.

\- Ah~ És el teu càstig mon petit Matthew per pensar que t'havia oblidat.

Finalment, quan quedà satisfet amb les pessigolles, Francis deixà en Matthew a terra i s'encaminaren cap a la casa del menor agafats de la mà i seguits per la cria d'ós.

* * *

Traducció:

\- Mon dieu: Déu meu

\- Jamais: mai

\- Mon petit: el meu petit


End file.
